This application relates to the field of lighting systems.
Prior disclosures of lighting systems and improvements thereto include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,633,161; 4,823,069; 4,975,629; 5,225,765; 5,319,301; 5,455,490; 5,629,607 and 5,821,703.
One aspect of the disclosure relates to apparatus that provide for the distribution of electrical power to a plurality of branch circuits, the apparatus being readily reconfigurable so. as to make such circuits dimmed or not-dimmed, single or multi-phase, as the user requires.
Another aspect of the invention is the deliberate introduction of variations into the output of a dimmer or other power controller so as to encode data in a form detectable in the load wiring and at the load. Such information can include data identifying the dimmer and its assigned control channel; descriptive information about the load; and for remote control. Such data can be captured by devices in direct electrical contact with the circuit; by devices inductively or capacitively coupled to the load or the load wiring; and/or by devices optically coupled to light sources or indicators having a sufficient speed of response. The technique can also be with loads not normally employed with dimming (such as fixtures with gas discharge sources). Where full-range dimming is not required, a choke, controlled transition, or forced air cooling of the power devices may not be required.
Another aspect of the invention is the use of apparatus, methods, and techniques at or near the load that produce a change in electrical characteristics detectable upstream in the system (for example, at a dimming or distribution point) to signal or communicate with other components in the system.
Another aspect of the invention is the maintenance of a minimum average voltage level by a dimmer and the use of apparatus, methods, and techniques to provide a source of power to supply electronics and actuators at a remote location without the requirement for a separate undimmed supply circuit.
Another aspect of the invention relates to various apparatus, methods, and techniques for communication within and between points in a lighting system.
Another aspect of the invention relates to various apparatus, methods, and techniques by which the processes of setting-up, focusing, changing, maintaining, troubleshooting, and documenting lighting systems and lighting designs can be made more efficient, including means for providing broader access to information about the lighting system; and an interactive connection between the components maintaining such information and the console and dimmers.
Apparatus, methods, and techniques are described for turning on fixtures to test and focus them and for providing interactivity with the console and dimmers, as well as with the elements maintaining such information, and apparatus, methods, and techniques are disclosed by which the type, location, circuiting, and orientation of lighting fixtures can be rapidly entered.